Everlasting Bond
by tkygrl14
Summary: Back to Beacon Hills after four months of a drama free life Jade comes back to see nothing has changed at all. It got worst. The Alpha pack has arrived not expecting to run into her, however eventually they will and it won't end well. Will Scott and Jade's relationship end well while chaos erupts in Beacon Hills or will it slowly fade away? Scott/ OC
1. First Day

**Hi everyone! This is the sequel of my other two stories The Only One and Finding Trust and I hope you enjoy this first chapter! **

**A/N: I do not own anything but Jade**

* * *

**Jade POV**

Well, summer is unfortunately over. It was like I imagined, beautiful, calming, and drama free. Only stress I had was to pick between Rome and Venice, so I chose both. Leaving Italy was bittersweet, more bitter than sweet actually. For four months I felt like my age, not a decade older. There wasn't a time when I was walking alone on the street and I had to check behind me numerous times to see if I was being followed. The only time I turned was during the full moon. For four months, I felt like a normal teenager – who happens to be a werewolf.

Rolling 4 suitcases off the plane into the airport I breathed in the Cali air and exhaled slowly grinning. Fingers crossed for one week of peace. My grin faded away when Derek was standing in front of me instead of Isaac. Something happened.

"Where's Isaac?" I asked worriedly. "He's missing. He told me he was going out and he didn't return," he informed. Looking down on the floor shaking my head I was far from vacation mode now. "When was this?" "Two weeks ago," I sped walk to the parking garage knowing Derek was following behind me. I found his car and threw my things in the trunk and back getting in the passenger seat. "I have to show you something also," he said and drove off. "What now!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in frustration. He stopped at his old house and my heart stopped of what I saw on the door. Walking up to the door I stared at the symbol. The Alpha pack was here.

"They're here," I muttered to myself. "They also found your apartment," I groaned kicking a random rock. "I guess back to the train station?" "Nope, I got a new place," "Oh, thank god," I sighed in relief. "Wait, if they found my apartment then…" "They destroyed your car," Derek finished. "Not my baby!" I whined. He chuckled but stopped when I shot him a deadly look. "But, I got you something else. Something you might like," he said getting in the car and driving us to his new hideout area, outside of the entrance waited a beautiful lime green and black Kawasaki Ninja. I shrieked of excited and ran to the motorcycle admiring its beauty. "Thank you so much!" I hugged Derek tightly. "Let go of me before something breaks Jade," he choked out. I obeyed still smiling. "Thanks big bro," I said hugging him softly. A smile broke on his face which made me smile bigger. "Make yourself at home, you have school tomorrow," I forgot all about school, dammit.

**A/N- Picture of motorcycle and Jade's first day of school outfit on my profile :)**

~[]~

Parking my gorgeous new bike I looked to my left to see three other ones. My brows furrowed and shrugged walking in the school avoiding all the stares I was getting from hormonal teenage boys and envious teenage girls. Opening my locker I felt someone behind me, I turned around and it was Lydia. "Oh hey!" I greeted hugging her. "Hey you, how was Italy?" she asked. "Close to Heaven," I explained grinning. "Where's Allison?" I asked wondering why she was talking to me instead of her at the moment. "Dad offered her two years of school in Paris, he wanted her away from danger," she explained rolling her eyes. I laughed. "If he only knew danger is everywhere," She didn't reply to me, her attention somewhere else. "Fresh men, lots of fresh men," she went on. "14 year olds, Lydia," I reminded. "I don't want a boyfriend, I just want a distraction," she defended looking behind me smiling like she just won the lottery. "Twins," she stated. I turned around and quickly hid my face. What the hell were they doing here? "Lets go to class," I said but was stopped by a random freshman. "Hey sexy," he winked. "What?" I answered staring at him in disgust. "How about I take you out tonight, a pretty girl like you deserve a pretty good ass night don't you think?" he asked raping me with his eyes. "Can you drive?" I asked. "Well, no bu-," "Not interested," I interrupted and walked past him with Lydia to class. She sat at an open seat, nothing free beside her. Looking around the only seat available was in front of Scott, who was gawking at me right now. I took a deep breath and sat in front of him.

"Hi," he said softly. I turned around to an adorable small smile which was contagious because I felt a smile coming on my face. "Hello," I answered. "You look beautiful," I bit my lip and faced the front of the room. The last thing I needed was love drama. "Thanks," The teacher read us a line from our assigned book and gave us a quiet assignment to do for the rest of the class. My mind was drifting away until Scott tapped me on the back, slid a note on my desk. Opening it said "_Can we talk"_. Hesitantly I began answering the note when Ms. Blake called Scott and I's name. I lifted my head and she motioned us to come out the room. Busted. "Look, I'm sure it's an emergency why your mother called for both of you but I know Scott's attendance record. Let's not make that a habit," she stated. I smiled sweetly. "I'll make sure of that Ms. Blake," I replied. She smiled and walked back in the room.

We sped walked outside and he got on the other green bike beside mine. "Nice ride," I complimented. "You too," he grinned putting on his helmet. I mocked his actions and followed him to the hospital. Walking in the hospital I looked around. "What do you think she called us for?" I asked. "We'll just have to see I suppose," he replied. I nodded. "Go upstairs and find your mom, I'll wait here just in case," I said and he agreed going in the elevator.

"Complete waste of time!" a doctor exclaimed making me jerk back. He turned to me. "Can you believe they gave me a healed patient to work on," he complained. My brows furrowed. "Who was the patient?" I asked curious. "I don't know, last name Lahey," he replied. I ran to the emergency staircase running to the second floor. I stopped when I heard roaring and growling. Walking to the elevator door I heard a voice. "Don't you know who you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha," a deep voice said. The door opened and I stuck my claws in the guy's back. I knew that bald head from anywhere. Ennis. "Newsflash dumbass so am I," I smiled and threw him across the hall at Derek's feet. I gasped when I saw Isaac slouching in a wheelchair. Kneeling near I observed his side, it was healed but not on the inside.

I rose up and picked him up. "I'll take care of him at your place Derek," I said. "Take my car," he replied and I nodded carrying an unconscious Isaac to Derek's car and driving to the loft I now call home.

~[]~

**Scott POV**

"Two bands right? What does it mean?" Derek asked staring at my arm. To repay me for getting Isaac in time he was going to give me the tattoo I really want. "I don't know, its something I always trace with my fingers," I said while demonstrating on the dusty end table nearby. "Why is it so important to you?" Derek asked confused. "Do you know what tattoo means?" I asked. "Mark something," Stiles answered grinning. "In Tahitian yeah, but in Samoan it means open wound. I always knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turn 18 but I decided to get one now," I confessed. "For what?" Derek asked. "For not calling or texting Jade all summer, even though I wanted to so bad. Sometimes it was so hard it caused pain. Just trying to give her the space she wants, the space she needs and deserves. I can never take back the hurtful things I've done. But I know I make it better, and I'm not going to stop trying. 4 months later and it still hurts. It's like an open wound," I confessed feeling like shit all over again because of what I did.

Derek grabbed the blow torch. "Well the pain is going to be worst you've ever felt," he warned smirking and turning it on. "Do it," I replied more than ready. "That's my cue," Stiles said walking out but Derek stopped him. "Nope, you're holding him down," Derek ordered. He groaned and held me down by my shoulders. Taking a deep breath Derek lowered the torch to my arm and the pain was excruciating. Hissing in agony it was getting worse. Hissing turned into screaming fast. The things I do for her.

**Jade POV**

Finishing up his wounds he still didn't wake up, just have to be patient. The sound of heartbeats triggered my instincts and the elevator door opened revealing Scott, Stiles, and Derek. I put away my claws and fangs walking to them. "He told us about an alpha pack," Scott told me. I nodded knowing we had no choice. "Wait, why aren't you reacting?" he asked puzzled. "I've had history with them," I admitted. "And they have Boyd and Erica," Derek spoke up. My face fell. "You're joking," I said hoping he was. He shook his head. "Peter, Isaac and I have been searching for them for four months," "How do we stop them?" Scott asked. "With everything we have," I answered.

"Where is she?" Isaac randomly asked sitting up on the table. "What?" I asked confused. "Where's the girl?" he questioned. "What girl?" Derek asked back. "The girl that saved my life, without her I would've been dead," he said. "Who would've killed you," I demanded to know. "I don't remember but I do remember twins going after me," he said deep in thought trying to remember as much as possible. I growled when he said twins and everyone stared at me. "You know them don't you," Derek figured out crossing his arms. "Hold on, what gender?" Stiles asked. "Male," Isaac replied and Scott crossed his arms snarling. Rolling my eyes I sat down. "How do you know them?" Scott questioned. "Onewasmyex," I quickly said making one word. "What?!"

Taking a deep breath I replied. "One was my ex," Scott stormed out to the elevator and I followed. "Scott! What the hell is your problem!" I shouted following him outside to his bike stopping him from driving off. "My problem? My problem is that when I asked did you have any ex's when we dated you lied to me!" he yelled. "I know you're not talking about lying. And you don't even know the whole story on why I didn't mention him," I replied. "Enlighten me," he demanded his face full of anger. "Why would I mention a guy who held me down and forced me to watch Deucalion rip my father's head off!" I yelled voice cracking in the process. Just talking about it made me choke up. Quickly wiping the tears that escaped and he grabbed my hands. "Jade, you could've told me," he spoke softly. Shaking my head I pulled my hands away. "I just did. You can leave now," I replied looking down. He lifted my head up by my chin and looked into my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere without you,"

* * *

**REVIEW PUH-LEASE! ALSO TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN AND I MIGHT USE THEM(and give you credit of coursee)**


	2. First Full Moon

**A/N: I own nothing but Jade!**

* * *

**Jade POV**

"I'm starting to not like this idea, it sounds dangerous," Isaac spoke up pacing back and forth. Lounging on the couch I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, I don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him," he continued on. "You'll be fine," Derek replied calmly. I huffed in annoyance. "Does it have to be him?" I complained. "He knows how to do it, I don't, and you're too scared to do it even though you've done it millions of times," Derek replied closing the book he was reading. "I just don't want to cause Isaac pain, it saddens me," I pouted. Isaac smiled at me and I smiled back. "Scott and Jade doesn't trust him, and I personally trust them," Isaac said. "Do you trust me?" Derek asked. "Yeah…I still don't like him," he sneered. "Nobody does," Derek and I said at the same time.

The elevator door opened revealing Peter. "Boys," he began. "And Jade," I added. "Coming back from the dead did leave some of my abilities impaired but my hearing is still very well so if you don't mind saying whatever you are feeling straight to my face," he continued. "We don't like you, now shut up and help us," I bluntly told him standing up. "Fair enough," he said releasing his claws. Isaac took a deep breath and sat in the chair utterly terrified. "It'll be over before you know it. Now relax," I whispered to him smiling. He smiled a little until Peter walked behind him. "Listen to your girlfriend, I can get more out of you when you relax," Peter spoke up. I shot him a death glare.

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked Peter. "Ancient ritual used by mostly Alphas. Requires great amount of practice, one wrong slip and you can paralysis someone or kill them," "Y-you've had a lot of practice right?" Isaac stuttered. "Well I never paralyzed anyone," Peter replied with a creepy smile and I quickly slashed his arm, him wincing in the process. "Wait does that-," Isaac was interrupted by Peter stabbing him in the neck. I grabbed Isaac's arm trying to stop him from squirming and it wasn't easy.

Peter let go leaving Isaac breathing hard. "What did you see?" I asked anxious. "Isaac found them," he admitted with a confused face. "Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked. "I barely saw them," "But did you see them!" I demanded. "Worst," he replied. I bit my lip and shook my head knowing what it was. "Deucalion," I finished for him. "He said something about time running out," Peter went on. "Was he talking about me?" Isaac asked staring at me. "No, he promised them that they'll be dead by the next full moon," Peter answered. "Tomorrow night," I said scared we won't make it.

My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?" "Hey um can you, Isaac and Derek come to the school, it's important," Scott said. "Yeah, sure," I replied and he hung up. Derek went in his car with Isaac and I followed them on my bike. Arriving at the school I heard more than 2 heartbeats. Derek opened the door and stopped blocking my view. "What the hell Derek," I complained. "Isaac, show her around the school," Derek ordered. He was hiding something…or someone. "Move your big ass from the fucking door," I demanded shoving him with all my strength and in my vision were Stiles, Lydia, Scott, and Allison. Perfect. Allison scowled when she saw me and I smiled back at her. Scott stood next to putting his hand on my back trying to calm me. "They're trying to help, also she's here because school doesn't start for her for another week but when it does she won't be here so she wants to help as much as possible" he whispered to me and Derek.

Moving away from him I felt myself getting even more pissed. "Why should we listen to them when this one made me resurrect my uncle and this one shot me over 30 arrows in my back," Derek snapped. I didn't even add my opinion. "Hey, no one died. A little maiming, mangling, cat fighting, but no one died," Stiles spoke up. "My mother died," Allison reminded us. "Your little family honor code killed your mother not Derek," I reminded her calmly. "Look the girl was looking for Scott, I'm here to help him, not you two," she replied in a hateful way. "If you want to help, find proof," I snapped and storming out the door with Scott and Derek behind me. "Give her a chance, they're on our side now," Scott whispered to Derek. "Chance!? Really Scott, I gave nothing but chances to her and she still tries to destroy my life. Why don't you tell her why Derek killed her mother," I barked at him shaking. He was speechless and softly grabbed my arm. "Jade I-," I pushed him away. "Don't touch me," I ordered and walked to my motorcycle. It always happens. Right when everything starts getting better, we're back to square one again.

~[]~

Walking in the back of the vet clinic Scott and Stiles were pouring ice in a metal tub. "Catch me up?" I asked Isaac. "They found another way for me to remember by lowering my heart rate so I would go into a trance," he explained. Isaac has been getting hurt for the longest. "How low is low Deaton?" I questioned. "Close to death," he answered. My jaw dropped. "Oh my," I muttered to myself. "Is it safe?" Isaac asked Dr. Deaton. "I don't think you want him to answer that," I whispered to him. He nodded and took off his shirt. Not bad. Scott and Derek stood on each side of him and I stood at the edge near his head. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded and Scott and Derek pushed him down in the icy cold water. He shot back up roaring, eyes glowing yellow.

"Push him back down," Deaton ordered and I stared at him like he was crazy. They obeyed and pushed him back down making him move around in panic and then he stopped. I covered my mouth afraid he was dead. Scott and Derek let go of him and Isaac's body slowly rose from the water. "Now I'm the only one who talks to him too many voices will take him out of his trance," Deaton spoke quietly.

"Isaac, can you hear me?" No answer. "Isaac?" Still no answer. Why wasn't this working? Dr. Deaton thought for a second and looked at us. "He may need a voice he is much comfortable, like it relaxes him, keeps him from thinking as much," he said. "Derek?" Scott guessed quietly. Derek shook his head. "He needs a voice he loves hearing," Dr. Deaton said and everyone stared at me except for Scott who looked jealous. I smiled a little feeling flattered. Kneeling down close to him I softly held his face relaxing him. "Isaac, can you hear me?" I asked softly. "Yes," he answered. I sighed in relief. "This is Jade, I'd like to ask you a few question, is that alright?" "Yes," "I want to ask you about the night where you found Erica and Boyd," I said soothingly. "I want you to remember it for me in vivid detail, like you're actually there" He started moving. "No I don't want to do that, no I don't want to," he said in panic making the light flickering. "Shh, relax just relax, they're just memories, please relax for me ok?" I continued to say gradually caressing his face to calm him.

He stopped moving. "Good, now let's go back to when you found Erica and Boyd. Were they in a building, house?" "No, not a house. It was like marble," "Anything else?" His eyes opened staring at nothing. "I heard them, they were talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises," he replied. "Was he talking to Erica?" I asked. "I think so, I can't see them, but I know they're worried. They're worried that they're going to hurt each other during the full moon," Dr. Deaton and I exchanged nervous glances. "Isaac we need to find them, do you know where they are. Signs? Logos? Anything," He shot up breathing hard. "They're here, they're here they found me!" he shouted moving around but Derek held him down while Isaac continue to panic. "Derek stop you're going to make him go into shock," I ordered. He didn't listen and started yelling question. "Derek stop!" I demanded and Isaac went out of trance. "I saw the name," he stated and I helped him out of the tub wrapping a towel around him. "It's Beacon Hills bank. An abandoned bank and they're keeping them inside a vault," he replied shivering. Stiles was staring at him. "What?" Isaac said. "You don't know what you said before you came out? You said that they dragged you in a room and you saw a body," Stiles replied. "Who?" I asked. "Erica's," "You're joking," I choke out. He shook his head.

"She's not dead!" Derek yelled. "Isaac said he saw a body, the one in the vault with him was probably someone else," I replied. "You have to be smart about this Derek, you can't just come storming in," Dr. Deaton said. "He's right, just because Isaac made it in doesn't mean you can. He didn't make it through the vault door now did he," I admitted crossing my arms. "We need a plan," Scott stated. "Someone already did, Beacon Hills bank robbery. Don't know how they got in but it won't be long until we find out under 24 hours," Stiles spoke up looking at his phone. "How long?" Derek asked. "It's the internet, it can take minutes," Stiles laughed. I chuckled. "Well why don't you two get to work then," I said walking out of the clinic.

Getting on my bike Scott's hand stopped mine from starting the motorcycle. I looked up at him and his face completely unhappy. "What's wrong we found where they're at. What's the problem," I asked puzzled. "The way he's so calm around you. The way you touched him and his whole body relaxed. Only your voice he would respond to…" I scoffed. "We're very close, not banging each other close like someone I know, but we're close," "Hey Jade can you give me a ride?" Isaac asked behind Scott. Scott looked at me pissed. "Of course Isaac," I said smiling avoiding Scott's stare. I handed Isaac my helmet. "Find out details about the robbery," I reminded him and drove off to Derek's loft.

**The Next Night**

Opening the elevator I missed something because Stiles was holding his hand in pain. "I don't even want to know," I shook my head. "We're going through the wall of the vault," Derek called out. "I'm coming," I said. "Jade, no," Scott stated. Before I even snapped Peter spoke up. "Scott, she's an alpha, an extremely strong one, you two need her because do I have to remind you guys what we're going up against. An alpha pack, all of them killers and if that doesn't scare your testicles back in your stomach let me remind you the two that combines bodies to form one giant alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd was sweet kids that are going to be missed," I scowled at him for that last tasteless comment. "Can someone please kill him again?" Stiles asked. "I'm debating," I responded. "What about you?" Derek asked Scott. "I don't know about Erica but if Boyd is still alive we have to do something," Scott said. "But who's the girl locked in the vault with Boyd?" I muttered scratching my head. "Well we have go find out right now, and you're staying here," Derek said to me. I gasped. "What?! No, I'm going!" I yelled. "No Jade. I'm not going to let them see you, do you know what they would do if they find out that someone apart of what used to be the most powerful pack in history of werewolves was in Beacon Hills," I didn't answer and looked down. "Also it's a full moon and I know if you see Deucalion you would be out of control," he continued. "Fine, just shut up about it," I gave in.

"We'll be back," Scott said walking towards the elevator. "Wait!" I shouted. He stopped and stared at me. "Be careful, please," I said worriedly. Scott grinned, walked towards me and pecked me on the cheek. "I promise," he whispered in my ear and left with Derek.

There was comfortable silence until Stiles cleared his throat. "So Jade, have you and Scott…" My brows furrowed in confusion. "You know…" "Oh! No," I laughed. "I can tell," he said. "What's that supposed to mean," I snapped. Peter groaned. "You two have so much sexual tension a knife might break from attempting to cut it," Peter replied. I rolled my eyes not believing anything they were saying. "Whatever," I mumbled.

Silence took over again and I sat down on the couch next to Peter while Stiles looked out the window. "Do you really think Erica is dead?" Stiles asked. "Do you really think I care?" Peter shot back and I punched his arm. "Ow!" he growled. "Stop being an asshole," I growled back. "Why would they lock them in a bank? Don't they have like an underground lair? Wait a sec, maybe they're living there. Maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens!" I giggled at his complete nonsense. "Where do you live?" he asked Peter. "In an underground network of caves deep in the woods," Peter said sarcastically. "Whoa, really?" "No you idiot I live in an apartment downtown,"

"Well why would they wait right now and not just kill them when they want to?" Stiles asked pacing around. "Maybe they think is poetic," Peter replied slowly dozing off. "They had three full moons to be poetic," Stiles reminded us. He had a point there and then it hit me. I shot up and ran to the blueprints. "What are the walls of the vault made out of?" I asked. Stiles ran to be and handed me a huge packet of papers. Looking through it as fast as possible looking for an answer I finally found it. "Hecatolite also known as moonstone," I read aloud. This is bad, this is really bad. "Stiles get Scott on the phone!" I shouted. "What? Why?" he asked wondering why I was freaking out. "Because Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other, they are going to kill Scott and Derek,"

Stiles phoned Scott and I took the phone from him. "Stiles now is not the time," Scott answered. "Scott! Its Jade, you two need to get out of there. The walls are made of Hecatolite, it scatters the moonlight. It keeps the moonlight out so they haven't felt moonlight in months. Scott, they're going to be stronger, more savage and bloodthirsty," I explained as fast as I can. He started to tell Derek but growls erupted through the phone. "Scott!" I yelled. The call ended and I charged to the door but Peter held me down. "Let me go!" I screamed trying to break through. "Jade! You're too broken to face Deucalion! One glance at him and you'll get yourself killed I can't let you go" he shouted to me. "I don't care!" I barked my eyes turning blue and fangs and claws appearing. "You dying wouldn't help anything!" Stiles yelled to me and I stopped squirming and finally listened to him. "Do you know how many people would be affected by that?" he asked me. "A lot," he answered for me and I phased back to my human state. "Scott and Derek would be fine," Peter said helping me up. "We just have to be patient ok?" I nodded and sat down waiting.

After hours of waiting, not moving Stiles and Peter went home but I wasn't going anywhere until someone arrived. The elevator doors to a scratched up Derek and Scott. "Oh thank god," I rushed to them hugging them both. "The other girl is Cora," Derek informed. I haven't seen Cora in a decade. "Well where are they?" I asked. "They're on the loose," Scott said. I stared at him body and gasped. He got it really bad. "Oh my god," I muttered pulling him to an area where all of the first aid supplies were at. I quietly cleaned up his wounds while secretly admiring his body.

"Thank you," he finally said. I smiled at him and continued to clean him up. "All done," I sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry for getting jealous earlier," he apologized. I chuckled. "It's fine. Quite amusing actually," He smirked. "Well I have to go, are you coming with me?" he asked. As badly as I wanted to, I couldn't. "No, baby steps," I replied laughing nervously. "Right," he said staring at me. He leaned forward and I moved my head down causing him to kiss me on my forehead. "Baby steps, Scott,"

* * *

**Such a surprise to see Allison is back shaking things up! Don't worry she won't be here for long! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Getting To Us

**A/N: I own nothing but Jade :]**

* * *

**Jade POV**

The alarm went off waking me from my sleep. I had nothing else to do since Derek, Scott, and Isaac voted against me going with them to hunt for Cora and Boyd. They treat me like I'm a piece a glass ready to shatter, I think of myself as a pretty damn durable rock. Getting out of bed I walked to the main area to see who it was. It was Isaac and Scott dragging in an unconscious Cora and Boyd. "It's morning already?" I grumbled rubbing my eyes. "Yes it is and put on some pants," Scott said grinning. Rolling my eyes I went to put on some shorts and came back. "Where's Derek?" I asked. "He stayed back to help a teacher who saw the whole thing," Isaac informed. "Female?" They nodded. "Thank god," I sighed hoping he would finally find love.

"I'll take care of them two, Scott, go home and rest, you did pretty well," I complimented. "Thanks," he said and hugged me goodbye. I crashed on the couch with an already knocked out Isaac. Almost drifting off again I was woken up by someone moving. I opened my eyes to see Cora standing up. She looked around and stopped when she saw me gasping like she saw a ghost. "Jade?" "Yeah, that's my name," I answered. She ran and hugged me tightly quietly sobbing. "I thought you were gone," she muffled. "No I'm in one piece," I smiled while she let go. "It's been so long, what have you've been doing during this decade?" she asked. I shrugged. "Losing people I love, mourning, being betrayed," I rambled. "Aiden right?" she asked and I nodded. "I still don't know how he got you," she muttered. "Hey, I was young and stupid!" I defended. We laughed.

"What about your older sister, Arabella?" she asked. "She's doing well, in Arizona actually, living a werewolf-less life. After our father died she lost it and left. She was here at first but when there was too many werewolves around she left, didn't want to be involved," I explained. "She's an alpha right?" "Um, yeah," I answered not adding that I am one also. "Well, I hope getting locked up for three months was worth coming here," she stated. Oh I hope so too.

~[]~

Walking towards the school Stiles and Scott stopped me. "Ok, so three killings happened so far," Stiles started. "Is this really happening again?!" I exclaimed. "But, it's a pattern. They were all virgins," he continued making me stop walking. "They're killing virgins? Seriously is that what Deucalion is doing now? I think Aiden is behind this idea too since I never gave up my v card to him. I think he's doing it out of anger," I rambled even though it was complete nonsense it sounded good to me. "Wait you're a virgin?" they asked at the same time. "Was that all you guys heard? Really?" I crossed my arms and walked away from them. Everyone always react like that when they find out. Do I look like I bang everything that has a penis? I don't think so.

Walking to the girl's locker room for cross country practice Lydia saw me and started walking with me. "So, just so you know that the twin is off limits ok?" she stated. I snorted. "You can have him, but Lydia I have to warn you. He's like me," I said. "I had a killer lizard as a boyfriend; I think I can handle him. And why are you telling me this? Want him for yourself?" she raised an eyebrow and I laughed louder. "Again, you can have him. Been there done that," She stopped me from walking mouth wide open. "He's your ex?!" she asked. I covered her mouth so she can stop talking. "I never had sex with him so you don't have to worry about sloppy seconds. He was a dark phase of mine ok? He's not my type, don't find him attractive at all and I can't stand him sooo knock yourself out," I explained and walked in the locker room leaving her to sink in the information by herself.

Changing into workout clothes I waited outside for everyone else which was a bad idea because Ethan and Aiden were already there. I quickly turn around but they already saw me and jaws were on the floor. "Jade?" Ethan asked. "No, that's not her. Jade wasn't that hot," Aiden whispered to him. I gasped in anger. "It's called puberty Aiden," "Well if it is her then we have to tell Deucalion and if it was her she would've attacked us already," Aiden explained.

Isaac and Scott walked out finally and sighed in relief. "Hey Jade," Scott said and I elbowed him in the gut. "What was that for?" he choked out. "They were convinced that I wasn't Jade!" I whispered yelled. "I think they heard," Isaac told us and I turned to them and they were staring right at us. Great. "Just ignore them ok?" Isaac said smiling. I smiled back and went to the back so I was as far away as possible. Coach blew the whistle and Aiden and Ethan were gone with Isaac right behind them. Rolling my eyes I ran after them with Scott.

We weren't running for a long time when we saw them double teaming Isaac. Of course. "Ethan how many bones are in the human body?" Aiden asked. "I don't know let's count," he answered about to break Isaac's arm until Scott punched him in the jaw and I quickly twisted Aiden's arm causing him to fall on the ground. We were about to fight until we heard screaming.

Running to the scene I gasped and Scott quickly turned me around so I wouldn't have to look at it. "It's fine, I'll be fine," I said and turned around to look at the victim. He was strangled by a leash to the tree blood everywhere. I glared at Aiden and Ethan however they looked completely clueless. I wasn't buying it. I walked up to them pissed. "Is this what you guys do now? Make innocent people suffer?" I asked in a low voice. "We had nothing to do with this," Aiden defended. "You're so full of-," The whistle covered up what I was going to say. "Everyone back to school now!" Coach shouted. "Don't assume things just because of the past, your father deserved it. Someone needed the power more than your whole family. Can't be a fucking selfish brat, oh wait you are," Aiden added. I shoved him causing him to fall back. "You arrogant sleazy little bitch!" I yelled attempting to kick him but Scott picked me up. "Let me rip is fucking head off," I growled through my teeth. "Jade, he's not worth it, he's just trying to get to you," he whispered in my ear. My whole body became calmed again. He set me down I walked off still mad I couldn't kill him.

Scott, Isaac and I had Mr. Harries first and Isaac looked like a ticking time bomb in front of me. "Whatever you're thinking, don't," I whispered to him. "Jade is there any information that you love to share to the class," Mr. Harris said. "Yeah, I was just telling Isaac here that our awesome stylish teacher looks so good today with that new hairstyle, highlights?" I lied. The class chuckled and he didn't look happy. "No more talking," he ordered and went back to teaching. "Can I go to the bathroom?" Isaac asked and Mr. Harris let him. Oh no. I turned around and gave Scott a look. "I have to go too," Scott spoke up. "One at a time," he answered. "It's like a medical emergency," "I wouldn't care if your bladder exploded and urine began to pour out," I bit my lip; it was time to embarrass myself. "I have to go really bad," I spoke up. "Are you deaf?" he asked. "No, but it's a female emergency. And I'm wearing white so that sir is not a pretty look," I explained. "One at a time, beside how don't I know you and Isaac are just going to run off like hormonal teenagers?" "Because I'm sure he doesn't have a condom…that came out wrong…I'll just wait," I said looking down. The sound of banging lockers took our attention away from class. Mr. Harris ran out and we ran out behind him to see Isaac standing over a beat up Ethan. I pursed my lip together. Isaac didn't do, they framed him. "And the Oscar goes to Ethan," I sarcastically said and everyone stared at me like I was a heartless bitch. "Lunch detention, both of you," Mr. Harris said. "Whatever," I muttered walking with Isaac and Scott. "Don't get mad they're just trying to get to the both of you," Scott comforted. "It's not just us," Isaac replied. Scott and I looked over to see Aiden flirting with Lydia. I smirked. "They're getting to you too," I said and walked away with Isaac to detention.

When we arrived Mr. Harris assigned us to stock the Janitor's closet. Thank god I was doing it with him. "So, everyone thinks we have a thing going on," I spoke up trying to make a conversation while doing this boring task. He laughed. "Yeah, I know. Funny how people see two people of the opposite sex close and they automatically think they have to have a thing," he replied. "Did you ever liked me like that?" I asked curious. "Oh yeah, ever since we danced together at the winter formal a year ago, probably didn't know it was me and it's fine I'm not offended. However the more I got to know you and the longer we've talked I realized our bond is stronger than that. It might have been a year since we've known each other but it feels like forever. I'm happy the way we are now and I don't want some title to ruin it," he said smiling. I smiled back finally I wasn't the only one who got that we're so close that we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend. "I swear it's only me and you who gets it," I laughed. The door closed causing us to stop laughing.

"No no," he muttered pushing against the door trying to open it but it wouldn't move. "Maybe it's locked from the outside," I assumed. "No there's something against it," he said breathing heavy. "Isaac just relax ok?" He didn't listen and started banging on the door. "Isaac calm down!" I shouted. He was losing it; I knew he thought he was locked in a freezer fighting to escape. He stopped and stared at me fangs out and eyes yellow. "Isaac no!" I yelled as he grabbed my wrist. I wasn't going to fight back because I knew I would hurt him. The door opened and Scott threw him out. "Isaac!" he barked and Isaac phased back. "I'm so sorry Jade. I didn't mean to I'm so sorry," he rambled almost sobbing. "It's fine Isaac honestly it wasn't your fault ok? I'm ok, they went too far now. Let's give them a taste of their own medicine, shall we?" I grinned evilly.

* * *

**Are you guys ready for the twins to get what they deserve? I might even add even more things for fun! REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Eviction

**So sorry for the long wait but you guys dont have to wait any longer! Here is chapter 4! **

**A/N: I dont own anything but Jade**

* * *

**Jade POV**

"Do I have to go over this again?" I asked after the 3rd time I explained how to start Aiden's motorcycle to Isaac. "No I got it," he said grinning. I smiled. "Be careful," I pecked his forehead and walked to English right when the bell rang. "I have to give it up to you Jade. You became attractive after 3 years," Aiden spoke up. I giggled. "I wish I could've said the same thing to you, but that means I would be lying," I stated smiling. The class snickered and he glared at me. I gave Scott a nod and sat down next to him.

Scott took out a part of a motorcycle and their faces were priceless. "That looks important," Scott chuckled and pulled out another part. Aiden growled and charged out the door. "Aiden don't!" Ethan shouted and scowled at us. "I wonder why he's so angry?" I asked Ethan and got up with everyone else following him out the door. Aiden was in front of his bike while Isaac strolled next to me smirking. "You've got to be kidding me. You do know this could result in a suspension," Ms. Blake said pissed off. I covered in a laugh and tried not to smile but I did anyway.

"Why would you ride your motorcycle in school?" I asked Aiden. "Why don't you shut the hell up!" he yelled. I gasped. "Aiden! That's enough!" Ms. Blake shouted.

~[]~

"Oh my god the best part was their faces when Scott pulled out a motorcycle part! Priceless!" We laughed walking down the hall at the end of the day. We stopped when Aiden and Ethan were in our path. I raised an eyebrow when they started taking their shirts off. This was beyond confusing. Aiden put his hand on Ethan's back and all of a sudden they formed into something huge. "Um, they're pissed," I muttered stepping back. "We can take them," Isaac said confidently. "Are you crazy?" Scott grabbed him and we ran away from them. I stopped and turned around to see them lifted up by the huge alpha and thrown across the room. It was about to go after me but the sound of tapping made them turn back into two people. I moved out of the way near Scott and Isaac. Deucalion walked over to them and slashed their cheek with a small spear on the end of his cane. They sat up straight and walked away with him like robots. "Who the hell is that?" Isaac asked. "Deucalion," I answered and helped them up.

"Did they touch you?" Scott asked looking over my body for bruises. I smirked and grabbed his hands. "They didn't hurt me. I'll see you later," I said to Scott and walked to my motorcycle with Isaac and drove to Derek's loft. When we arrived Derek was looking out the window. "Hey Derek you missed it-," I was interrupted by Derek. "I need you two out of here," he stated. "Wait what?" I said my brows furrowed together. "You two can't stay here, I already have too much to deal with," "Did I do something wrong?" Isaac asked. "No, just go," he said not even looking at us. Isaac obeyed, grabbed his things and left but I wasn't leaving without a fight.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Leave Jade!" he demanded. "Why huh?! Just because your sister comes back so you don't need me anymore? I did nothing but save your ass constantly!" I shouted. "Where am I going to go?" my voice cracked. He didn't say anything and I shook my head getting my things and leaving I got on my bike and drove around not knowing where I'm going but I just needed to clear my head. The only place I could get under 24 hours was my sister's old house. And it was a decent house. She did say to call for emergencies.

I phoned her and she answered. "What's wrong Jade?" she answered. "I don't have a place to live so I was wondering; can I get your old house?" There was a long pause. "I already sold it I'm so sorry, what about Derek?" "He kicked me out, I don't know why. So much is happening right now. The alpha pack is here-," "Deucalion's?" "Yeah," she hung up leaving me not knowing what to do. Parking my motorcycle somewhere in the forest I laid on the ground closing my eyes not caring about time.

The sound of footsteps alerted me as the sound became louder and louder then it stopped. "What are you doing out here?" a deep voice asked. I opened my eyes to see Chris Argent. He waited for an answer. "I've been evicted," I answered sitting up. He offered a hand and helped me up. "Come on," he ordered. "And why should I listen to someone who is supposed to kill me?" He smirked. "Have I ever tried to kill you?" he asked and I thought about it, he had a point. "Exactly so let's go. I'm not letting you stay out here. Your dad would've killed me," "Wait, how do you know my dad?!" I exclaimed. This was too bizarre. "I'll explain while you eat, you look hungry," when he said that my stomach growled.

I followed his car to a diner and I didn't forget what he said. "So, how do you know my father?" I asked while eating. He grinned. "Your father and I were best friends. Ever since elementary school actually, we were best friends before we even knew that our families shouldn't talk to each other. When I found out that his family was werewolves and that my family hunts werewolves of course we talked about it and we didn't care. Our friendship was too strong for something like that to break it. We were basically brothers. When your mother had you I was there, that is how close we are. We told each other that whoever dies first, they have to look out for our children. Also you're my responsibility anyway since I am your godfather-," "Godfather?!" I interrupted, I felt like I was in Star Wars for a second. "I'm not finished. When I saw that you were here alone it broke my heart because I knew that you basically had no one. I know you have this hard exterior but I know what you're going through and I can't have you suffering longer ok? You're staying with me,"

It all made sense how he never tried to hurt me, only help me. A smile came on my face and I reached over to hug him. He was right about me suffering because I was. I see everyone with at least one parent and I have none. "Thank you. I appreciate it," I said smiling. He smiled. "It's the least I can do for my goddaughter," "Oh that's going to take a while to get used to," I laughed.

~[]~

There was a knock on my new bedroom door. "Come in," I shouted still unpacking. It was Chris. "Hey, I know you're an alpha. But please just try not to get into so much trouble. No late night sneak outs to fight other alphas ok? I don't want you to get severely hurt," he said which by severely he meant death. "I'll try," I stated smiling. "Thank you," he smiled and left closing the door behind him. Not in a million of years would I've ever thought of staying with an Argent.

My phone started buzzing and it was Scott. "Hey," I answered. "I think you might want to come to Derek's place. He's planning on attacking Deucalion and his pack tonight," he informed and I grinned. "On my way," I said quietly. Maybe I'll start the no sneaking out rule tomorrow.

* * *

**If you any ideas that you would love to happen in this story go ahead and mention it! It might come up in the chapters! REVIEW**


	5. Frayed

**A/N: I own nothing but Jade and her sister.**

* * *

**Jade POV**

Opening the elevator door I was welcome by Scott hugging me. "I'm happy you're ok but you need to hear this," he warned. I tilted my head. "Hear what?" "We're going after them tomorrow. They are a floor below the penthouse, right above Chris Argent," Derek stated as I looked at the blueprint of the building where Deucalion and I live in. "So that's what we're going to do, kill them all," I said to make sure I was hearing this correctly. "They wouldn't know what will hit them," Boyd added. "Can we please make up a plan that doesn't involve killing people?" Scott asked. "Do you ever get tired of being so blandly moral?" Peter asked staring at him in disgust. I rolled my eyes, this plan was stupid. "Why do we need this kid?" Cora asked annoyed. "This kid saved your ass!" I snapped. "And we can't wait to let them make the first move," Derek said. "We can't beat a pack of alphas," Scott stated and he was right 100 percent. "That's why we're going after to Deucalion, just Deucalion," Cora said.

I slammed my hands on the table causing them to jump and leaving a dent. "Do you know how stupid that sounds!? You can't just only go after Deucalion! The pack protects the Alpha you should know that already since you're a damn wolf! So think like one! They're not going to let you even touch him without a fight," I barked. Derek stared at me with an emotionless expression. "Are you coming?" he asked like he didn't even hear me. I couldn't believe this was going to happen. "Yeah," I answered. "Jade don-," "Scott, I can take care of myself," I interrupted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me outside near his and my bike. "I don't want anything to happen to you," he began. "I'm an alpha Scott, I will be fine ok?" I said. "Do you know how it felt to see you unconscious, not breathing!? It felt like my heart was literally tearing apart!" he shouted and grabbed my face between his hands. "I don't want that feeling again," he choked out. I kissed his forehead and looked him in the eyes. "I can't promise I won't get hurt but I promise that I won't die," I told him and he nodded. "Go rest, tomorrow is going to be eventful," I softly ordered and drove to my new home, sneaking back in.

**Next Night**

Taking a deep breath I walked in the abandoned building after Derek went in. "Now how do you think me being blind would end up in a place like this by myself?" Deucalion asked him and on the cue Kali slid down a pillar, Ethan and Aiden jumped down from the floor above us and Ennis appeared from the shadows. This isn't going to end well.

Deucalion's head jerked at me and he smiled. "Jade, long time no see," I growled at him. Derek charged after Deucalion and Kali stopped him and it was chaos after that. I didn't know who I was fighting but I do know I wanted Kali. I went after her dodging her mediocre moves. I finally caught her off guard and pulled her arms back using my foot to keep her on the ground. However I was distracted when I saw Scott's eyes turn red for a moment. Kali broke out of my grip and slashed my stomach with the claws on her feet making me fall back, then ran to attack Cora. "Kill him, the others can go" Deucalion ordered Derek. They were looking at Boyd. "Derek no," I coughed up along with blood. "You're beaten, do it Derek," Deucalion demanded. "Are you serious with this kid? Look at him! He's an Alpha? To, what, a couple of useless teenagers?" Kali said keeping her foot on Cora to keep her down. "So what is it going to be Derek? Family or Pack?" Kali asked.

There was a long pause until an arrow shot down from above, I covered my eyes in time but the Alpha pack wasn't so smart. "Cover your eyes!" Deucalion shouted as they were being blinded. I looked up to see my sister grinning down at me. "Ara?" I gasped. She ran off disappearing from everyone's sight. Derek started attacking Ennis and I helped Boyd up. "Isaac and Cora, get him out of here," I ordered and they nodded. Turning around Ennis and Derek was near the edge, Scott slashed Ennis' ankle making he lose balance falling bringing Derek done with him. "No!" I screamed running to the edge. Looking down there was Derek not moving. "Derek!" I screamed tears flowing down my face. Scott held me while I broke down in his arms. "I'm sorry Jade," he stuttered. I pushed him away.

The sound of heels filled my ears and a hand rested on my shoulder. "Jade?" I turned to see my sister trying not to cry. She kneeled down and held me comforting me but it wasn't working. My scream turned into a howl, howling in pain. The only guy that I trusted fully, my brother, is gone.

~[]~

I drove up to the school late trying not to be seen by anyone since I called in sick. A cross country meet was the last thing I wanted to do after what happened yesterday but I had to be there since Scott was injured and I saw his eyes turn red. Lydia got in the car and I drove off staying a good distance behind the school bus. I brought Lydia with me because I didn't trust Aiden at all.

Sometimes I would get nervous that I'm too close and then at times I would be too far, this was harder than I thought. "Am I getting too close?" I asked in panic. "It depends, are you following the bus or planning on giving your sister's car a new makeover at some point?" "Right too close," I nodded. "Well it also depends; do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" My jaw dropped. "After what I saw I'm not letting him out of my sight" I defended.

She let it go continued to read her book and the silence grew for a while. She put it down and looked at something. "Is that whole not letting him out of your sight literal or a general rule?" "Why?" "Because you're running on fumes," she stated and I groaned. "And I'm sure that big bus carries more than this Dodge Charger. Besides we know where they're going, why does it matter?" she asked. "You didn't see what I saw last night, unless Aiden told you" I shook my head. "Aiden? Hold on, is that why you invited on this whole trip thing? Oh my god, you're keeping an eye on them and me," she looked stunned. "So there isn't anything going on between you two?" I asked already knowing the answer. She stared into space probably thinking about the recent time they've hooked up. "Hmm, nope" she said smiling. I laughed. "Just remember, I'm a werewolf," I chuckled.

Slamming on my brake we jerked forward. I looked ahead to see a huge traffic jam. We moaned in union. "This is the last invited road trip I will ever accept," Lydia said. "I didn't know there would be a traffic jam!" I exclaimed. During the long time of waiting we studied for our classes and hours went by. All of a sudden Lydia's phone rang and her face was full of fear. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. "It's Stiles," she answered and I gasped. "Um, act normal," I stuttered. She answered the phone. "Hey Stiles! Yeah we were just about to walk into a movie, you know the popcorn and…. Ok," she said and put him on speaker, cover was blown.

"Ok, Scott is still hurt," Stile said and my brows furrowed. "Hurt? He's supposed to be healed already," I said. "He's getting worst, his blood is turning into a black color," he informed. This isn't good. "What's wrong with him?" Lydia asked. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" he snapped. "We need to get him off the bus, if he's dying he needs to be in a hospital not on his way to some pointless meet. There's a rest area about a mile up convince coach to go there" I told him. "I'm trying, have you met this guy?" "Just try something please!" I demanded resting my head on the steering wheel stressed out.

Eventually I heard screaming and the bus turned to the rest stop. Sighing in relief I followed the bus and got out waiting for Scott and Stiles to come off. When they did I grabbed the other side of Scott and walked in the bathroom laying him on the floor. "Jade?" he mumbled. "I'm here Scott," I answered and lifted up his shirt. I gasped in terror. "That's not supposed to happen to a wound, why didn't you tell us?" "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's ok just give us sec, stay awake," I ordered and turned to Stiles and Lydia.

"This isn't supposed to be happening and we bring him to the hospital it might be too late," I said running my fingers through my hair. "We have to do something," Stiles stated. "What if it's psychological?" Lydia asked. "Like it's all in his head?" I asked back. "Because of Derek, he's not letting his self heal because Derek died," Stiles figured out. Lydia dug through her purse and pulled out a travel size sewing kit. "Stich him up, maybe all he needs to do is believe he's healing," she added and I grabbed the kit. "I'll do it," I said taking his shirt off. "Go get him an extra shirt and stall the coach," I ordered them and they left.

Scott was drifting off but I grabbed his face. "Stay with me," I demanded but his eyelids were going down. "I'm tired," he muttered. "Just look at me ok? Talk about anything just stay with me," I repeated as I was trying to put the thread through the needle. It wouldn't go through and my hands started shaking. I felt myself getting frustrated more and more because I couldn't do a simple task. I started crying full of anger.

"Jade stop," a voice said behind me but I didn't listen. "Jade!" she shouted and I knew it was my mom so I obeyed. "Sweetheart, stop crying and stop shaking. You're just overwhelmed by everything but you can handle it. You're strong enough Jade so breathe and thread the needle," she softly said behind me. I took a deep breath and the thread went through. I smiled and stitched up his side as fast as I can. "Alright Scott I'm done," I said however I didn't get an answer back. Looking up his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

"Scott? Scott!" I shouted while slapping him to wake him up. I rested my forehead against his. "You're not leaving now, no I'm not letting you Scott, wake up please," I begged. Jerking back he gasped for air opened his eyes and stared at me. I sighed in relief as he looked at his stitched up wound. "You did this?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Nice," he chuckled. I laughed and helped him up. We were about to walk out of the bathroom but he stopped me. "Yeah?". He yanked me into his arms and crushed his lips to mine. It only lasted for 5 seconds but it felt like we're meant to be together like this, it was like some bond was bringing us closer and closer. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "What was that for?" I asked. "Everything," he smiled and I smiled back.

When we walked out Stiles ran up to us. "I don't who said what but he just lost control," he started. "Boyd?" Scott asked and ran up to the crowd and I followed but it wasn't Boyd, it was Isaac punching the shit out of Ethan. "Isaac!" Scott and I barked at the same time and he immediately froze and stared at us. I pulled him away from Ethan. "Are you ok?" I asked looking at him. He nodded looking ashamed. "Hey, cheer up you got to do something we've been dying to do," I said grinning. He grinned back.

"Jade!" Coach Finstock yelled and I jumped. I forgot I called in sick. "Uh, I felt better after I hung up, I couldn't let the deadly flu stop me from winning this awesome meet," I lied while smiling. "Cut the crap, it was cancelled anyway," he said. I stopped talking and got on the bus and sat next to Scott. The silence was peaceful between us, not talking about what happened. He looked at me. "Remember when I told you not to come and you did?" he asked. I nodded. "Thank you for not listening to me," he laughed and I laughed with him. "No problem," I said and he locked his fingers with mine and smiled. I looked away blushing; curse him for making me react like I've never held hands before.

* * *

**So how did you guys like the Jade/Scott moments? Should they make it official or should Scott work harder to get her back? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Motel California

**A/N: I own nothing but Jade :] btw how excited are you guys for the last episode!? I know I am!**

* * *

**Jade POV**

Coach Finstock didn't blow his whistle as much during the whole ride so I was able to catch a few hours of peaceful sleep on Scott's shoulder. My peaceful sleep was interrupted by the random hard braking of the bus making me jerk forward almost hitting my face against the seat in front of me. "You alright?" Scott asked grinning. I nodded and got off the bus behind Scott. Looking around we were at a horrible looking motel. "You're kidding," I hoped.

"Nope, the meet starts tomorrow so we're going to stop here and this is the only motel with enough vacancies and good amount of judgment accepting a bunch of teenagers. You guys would be pairing up so choose wisely," he said holding up the keys. Scott grabbed a key and winked at me. "In your dreams," I laughed and grabbed a key and walked over to Lydia smiling. "By the way, no sexual activities! Keep your filthy hands to yourselves!" he shouted and walked away.

As I looked around the area I wasn't feeling the vibe. "What's wrong?" Lydia asked. "I don't know about this," I answered. "I'm with you on that, a lot can happen in one night," she stated and walked to our room. Opening the door a cockroach scattered out the door, causing me to jump and yelp. "I'm going to shower, maybe it can make me feel like nothing is crawling on me unlike right now," I said walking in the bathroom. "Can you get new towels?" I asked Lydia as I smelled the scent of nicotine on them. "Sure thing," she said and walked out.

Sighing I undressed and got in the shower. Thankfully it had hot water and the shower was the cleanest thing in this room. While I was enjoying the hot water I heard the front door open. "Lydia did you get new towels?" I called out and no answer. "Lydia?" I called and peeked my head out the shower curtain but I jumped when I saw Scott. "Scott what are you doing here?" I asked covering myself with the curtain. "Looking for you," he stated. He didn't look like his self. "You found me… in the shower… kind of naked at the moment actually," I reminded him. "I've seen you naked before," he reminded back. "That was when we were together," I bit my lip. "Baby, let me fix things between us in a way you won't forget," he said grabbing my wrist trying to pull away the curtain but I wasn't going to let him. "Scott!" I yelled and he shook his head like he got out of a trance.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him worried. He backed away. "Uh yeah sorry, I don't remember," he said and then he was out of my sight. Well that was weird; this night isn't going to turn out well. Lydia arrived seconds after with the towels. Getting out of the shower I got dressed and started drying my hair. "Jade, you're not going to believe this," Lydia said from out of the bathroom. "What?" I asked. "This motel is infamous for having 198 suicides," she told me and I stopped drying my hair. "198?" I repeated. "Yeah, for 40 years and who keeps track of that?" she went on. "All suicides?" I asked. "Yup, hanging, un shooting, pill popping, throat cutting suicide-"she stopped and turned around to the vent.

"Did you hear that?" she asked. "Hear what?" She covered her mouth and gasped. "What is it?!" I asked her. "Some couple just killed their selves next to us," she said and ran out the door. What the hell is she talking about? Running after her we ended up in the room next to us and no one was in there. "I heard it," she started to defend. "I believe you, after all we've been through, I believe you, let's get out of this room," I said bringing her into our room again.

She was grabbing her things and putting them in her bag. "We have to leave I don't like this," she said. "They were suicides not murderers and you don't really think this place is haunted do you?" I try to comfort. "Maybe it is, I bet that couple made that suicide in that exact room, maybe that's why they're renovating to scrap the brain matter off the wood paneling," "Maybe we should find out what's going on," I suggested walking out of the room on my way to the front desk. Lydia followed behind me and when we arrived no one was there. "Hello?" I called out. I groaned and looked up to the number which was 201. "Lydia, didn't you say the number was 198?" I asked to the now changed number. "Yes! Does that mean 3 suicides just happened?!" she asked terrified. "I don't know but I'm going to find Stiles," I ran to Stiles and Scott's room letting myself in to see Stiles by his self.

"Something weird is happening," he started when he saw me. "I was just about to say that, Scott was saying weird things to me and the only time he acted like that was during the full moon," I informed. "And even worse I just witnessed Boyd punching through a vending machine," Stiles added. "See! It's this motel so either we get out of here or someone better learn an exorcism on these werewolves so they won't kill us," Lydia said holding a Bible. "Well nothing is wrong with me," I replied not feeling off. "Yeah well that's a good thing because you're pretty lethal in wolf form," Stile stated and I nodded in agreement. "Hold on, what if the number meant 3 werewolf sacrifices," he said. "Scott, Isaac and Boyd?" I asked. "Maybe we were meant to come here," he said and I shook my head hoping it wasn't true.

"Exactly so let's get the hell out of here!" Lydia shouted. I grabbed the Bible from her hand since I saw a paper sticking out. Turning to the page it was a newspaper article about a suicide. Shaking the book other articles fell out. "So they put articles of suicides that happened in this room. How sick can they be!?" I exclaimed. "There's probably one in the room where that couple died," Lydia added. We didn't say no more, instead we ran to the room which was now locked. "Shit! Ok, we need to find Scott, Isaac, and Boyd," I spoke up. "Yeah," Stiles said walking off but stopped when a sound came from that room. "Is that a hand saw?" I asked. "Hand saw?!" Stile shouted.

I broke through the door to see Ethan lowering a hand saw to his stomach. "Ethan no!" I yelled fought with him to take the hand saw out of his hand and I succeeded. However he then tried to claw something out of his stomach but Stiles and I grabbed his hands stopping him from hurting his self. He didn't even thank us instead he ran out the room. "Ok, we need to find Scott, Isaac, and Boyd because after what I just saw I don't want that to actually happen so lets go," I ordered speed walking out of this room to Scott's. Opening the door, no luck. I sighed and walked in the room looking around. The front door slammed shut and I tried to open it but it felt like it was stuck. "No this isn't happening no!" I said to myself.

I stopped messing with the door when I heard the sound of moving water coming from the bathroom. Slowly walking in the bathroom, my heart beating rapidly I grabbed the shower curtain hesitating to open it. I took a deep breath and opened it to see a pool of blood in the tub. I screamed in my hand, uncontrollably shaking. A body slowly rose from the water and it was the face of my mother. Too traumatized to scream I sprinted to the front door breaking it open and holding on the banister catching my breath. "You're just seeing things Jade," I whispered to myself.

"Jade!" Stiles yelled running to me with Lydia. "We found out to get them out of this trance is by flares, we need to find Scott fast," he informed. I quickly forgot about what I just saw and went down the steps towards the bus. "He's not in his room," I said. We stopped when we saw Scott holding the last flare in his hand, drenched in something. "Scott?" I said walking towards him but halted when I saw an empty container of gasoline. My heart stopped.

"There's no hope," he spoke up. "What do you mean? There's always hope," I replied trying to comfort him so he won't do anything. "Not for me. Not for Derek," "Derek wasn't your fault Scott," I told him my voice cracking. "Every time I fight back it gets worse, everyone gets hurt and killed," he said. "Scott, this isn't you. This is just someone in your head telling you to do this," Stiles told him stepping forward. "What if it is me, what if this is the best thing I can do for everyone?" he asked as he started sobbing and I felt tears coming from my eyes. "You and me Stiles, we were nothing, we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't popular, we weren't important, we were no one. Maybe I should be no one again, no one at all," he continued holding up the flare.

"Listen to me Scott, you're my best friend, I need you Scott you're my brother," Stiles said. I couldn't let him do this. "So you lied?! Again?! Scott, remember that night after all that stuff happened between Peter and the Argents and us. Remember what you told me?" I asked sobbing.

_Playing with our intertwined hands I looked up to Scott. "I'm pretty lucky huh?" I asked smiling at him. He looked down at me grinning and kissed my lips. "I'm the lucky one, you came in my life when I thought I had everything but when you arrived I knew I didn't. I couldn't stay away from you; you're always on my mind. I don't have anything special about me but you still chose me," he went on. "You have many things special about you and one is that you have a good heart," I admitted. He pulled my closer to him. "Jade, if anything ever happens to you, I know that I wouldn't live long after that," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "If I ever lose you, I wouldn't be able to handle being without you for so long. I'm in love with you Jade. If you die, I die; if you're leaving I'm coming with you," he replied stroking my cheek. He left me speechless so I answered by crashing my lips on his. _

"Well, I think it's only fair if it's the other way around too, if you're leaving I'm coming with you," I stated stepping on the puddle of gasoline with Stiles and he grabbed the flare and threw it. The wind rolled the flare on to the puddle. "No!" Lydia and I yelled as we pushed them away from the fire. Sighing in relief that no one died tonight I looked up to the motel. "I'm not going back in there," I spoke up and they nodded in agreement. "Bus?" Lydia suggested. "Bus," I said getting up with them and getting on the bus exhausted. I was about to sit down but Scott grabbed my hand. "What?". He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry," he said. "It's ok, I know it wasn't you, obviously it was this horrific motel" I comforted him and pecked his cheek. I sat next to Lydia and slouched down pulling my hood up falling into slumber.

~[]~

"I don't want to know," a voice shouted waking me up and it was Coach. "I really don't want to know! But in case you missed the announcement the meet is canceled s we're going home," he informed us and I sighed in relief. The bus started getting filled with other teenagers and Ethan sat next to Scott. I stared at him ready to snap. "I don't know what happened but you basically saved my life, so I'm going to give you something in return. Derek might be alive, but he killed one of ours so one of two things might happen, either he joins our pack or Kali goes after him and we kill him, that's how it goes," he said. I shrugged. "I'm not finish with her anyway," I admitted grinning. Coach walked by us and Lydia took his whistle. She blew into it and opened her hand. "Wolfs bane," she said. "We were poisoned by it," I figured out. "So, that means the Darach is someone in the school. Because no one out of school would've been able to get a hold of his whistle without getting caught from being on school grounds," Stiles said. I bit my lip and grabbed the whistle and threw it out the window. "Jade!" Coach yelled. "Sorry coach! Arm spasm!" I lied holding in laughter as the bus drove off leaving the whistle behind.

* * *

**Next chapter you guys would get to know Jade's sister more so be ready! Also how did you feel about the Jade/Scott flashback? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. True Alpha

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the looonnngg wait! But you dont have wait any longer because here is chapter 7. I don't own anything but Jade and Ara (BTW a picture of Ara is now on my profile).**

* * *

**Jade POV**

Chris was out on an errand so I was stuck in this place for a whole day because I decided to fake an illness. He was pretty clever too since he took my keys with him so I had to stay in because I am defiantly not running to Derek's to warn him about Kali. To pass time I decided to finish up my school work, I stopped studying when I heard the front door open. I got up and walked to the foyer of the apartment. Instead of seeing Chris it was my sister beaming when she saw me. "Jade!" she brought me in a tight hug.

"How did you get in?!" I asked because I do remember locking the door earlier.

"I have my ways," she grinned and took a seat on the couch and I sat with her. She looked a lot better than before; she used to have this permanent pissed off expression.

"So little sis, Derek is alive," she confessed.

"Yeah I just found out," I answered biting my lip, I wanted to ask her something but I was afraid of the response. "What is wrong when you see dead relatives?" I blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow. "That was random. And sometimes they talk to me too usually when I'm in a panic, they basically bring me back to my calm state," she explained.

"Yeah, that is how it happened with me," I admitted relieved that nothing was mentally wrong with me.

"Don't worry nothing is wrong with you," she chuckled making it seem like she read my mind. "Do they know?" she asked not smiling anymore and I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Kind of, well they know I'm an alpha," I clarified.

"However, they don't know that I'm an alpha as well," she finished for me and I nodded.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually. Because it looks pretty suspicious when there is two alphas in one pack – well unless you're in Deucalion's pack – they're going to figure it out sooner or later,"

"I see that! I didn't know you were going to be here. How long have you known about this?" I questioned since we never actually talked about why we're both alphas.

She bit her lip and scratched her head. "Ever since you turned 5. You were so livid over something and you phased completely, red eyes and everything. After that we knew you were a true alpha and we had to teach you great self-control because when you're fully phased you're stronger than a normal Alpha. So don't use it for the bad please," she replied staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course not," I smiled. The thought of me being evil is just terrifying; I could never hurt innocent people on purpose.

There was a small moment of silence and Ara looked out the window. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yeah," I bluntly replied.

"Then wh-"

"I'm 'sick'," I interrupted putting up air quotations.

She laughed. "Well I have to go, I'll see you later," she hugged me and walked out the door.

When she was completely gone I ran to Chris's office to his desk looking at the map he tried to cover up the last time I talked to him. Opening a draw I found a black light then I slowly scanned it across the map there were marks everywhere. He knew about the sacrifices. I called Scott because this was some serious information.

Scott finally arrived and Chris wouldn't be home for another hour, I hope. "Hey, so I was looking through Chris's draws and I found this," I lifted up the black light. He was about to say something however we froze when we heard the sound of the elevator door opening.

"He's not supposed to be back," I whispered in panic.

"What do I do? Where do I go?" Scott rambled pacing around trying to look for a hiding place. I glanced at closet and pulled him in it with me. I ended up chest to chest with zero space between us. We haven't been close like this in what feels like ages. He kept making noise so I put my finger against his lips, giving him a death glare. Relaxing against him I felt something poke me below my waist. This was not happening, not now. "What are you doing?" I whispered biting my lip.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not doing anything,"

"A part of you is doing something," I pointed out trying not to smile.

His eyes widened. "S-s-sorry," he stuttered moving around which was making me feel it even more.

"Stop it!" I yelled in a hush tone.

"I can't control it, he likes what he sees and I do too," he said grinning and I felt my cheek burning.

"I'll just turn around," I replied and turned around and leaned against the door to hear Chris much better.

"Um, Jade," Scott called from behind me.

"Yeah?"

"That's worse," he choked out. I covered my mouth trying so hard not to laugh. He was chuckling behind me and I turned around. He stopped chuckling and leaned in. Even though we were in a closet trying to stay quiet, my mind was somewhere else at the moment and that was me making out with him. Our lips touched and he stumbled back but I held him so he wouldn't fall. Well that was smooth. The front door closed and I walked out the closet dragging Scott to the office.

"You see this map; last time I was talking to him he put a book over it. It was like he was trying to hide it," I started and he shook his head puzzled.

"I don't see anything," he said not impressed.

"You can't, until you use this," I replied turning on the black light and scanning it across the map, the marks appearing. "He has been marking everything. Boyd and Cora at the bank, the Alphas in the penthouse above us and all of the dead bodies. He has a symbol for where they were taken and a different one for where they end up being found. And this is the scary part, there have been 6 sacrifices right?" I asked him and he nodded. "They're 12 markings on this map," I informed.

His jaw dropped. "Deaton was taken earlier so-,"

"That means he could end up in one these areas," I finished. He took a picture of the map and the sound of the elevator door opening made us freeze again. I ran to my room and Scott ran somewhere else. I sat on my bed and opened my books looking down at them as my door opened revealing Chris. I smiled.

"Hey Chris," I said. Right behind him was Scott tiptoeing to the front door.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"A lot better," I laughed.

"That's good to know, well I'm going to let continue studying," he said and closed the door. I fell back on my pillow and let out a sigh, that was a close one. My phone rang and I answered it. "Yup," I answered.

"Jade, meet us at the vet clinic so we can find out where Deaton is," Scott ordered.

"Got it," I replied and hung up. Walking out of my room I went in Chris's office. "Can I have my keys?" I asked.

He looked up from his book. "What for?" he asked.

"I have a date-," I tried to lie.

"Not with Scott you aren't," he interrupted. I gasped in shock, since when doesn't he like Scott.

"It's not Scott, it's Isaac," I made up and he stared at me and tossed me the keys. He certainly didn't look convinced but I know arguing with me wouldn't end well. "Thank you!" I exclaimed and ran out the door.

Walking in the clinic I saw Stiles, Scott, Cora and Lydia.

"Chris Argent isn't the only one who had a map, Danny had one also and it's marked with all the currents. Now one thing about Beacon Hills is that it's actually a beacon, you wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth that is around this town," Stiles said setting out the Danny's map. I took a good look at it and then it hit me.

"The maps are the same," I spoke up and Scott compared them, I was right.

"There's 3 locations, where they are taken and found so maybe he will be sacrificed between them," Scott said.

Stiles grabbed a pencil and circled the vet clinic. "So if he was taken here, then he should be near this area," he said roaming his hand around the map but Cora stopped him.

"He's in the vault," she said.

"Well we need to hurry," I said as we grabbed the papers from the table. Cora cursed under her breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked tired of more things happening.

"Boyd said the plan didn't work," she replied and I lowered my head. God I hope they're okay.

"Go, I can save Deaton myself," Scott ordered us which I disagreed completely.

"No, I'm going with you," I spoke up. His expression looked like he was about to argue but he didn't even try.

"What about us?" Stiles asked confused.

"You three go to Derek's place, they need the help because I know the Alpha pack is behind the plan failing," I ordered and they obeyed.

Scott and I got on our bikes and drove full speed to the bank. When we arrived Scott stopped me from opening the door.

"Now is not the time for talking!" I exclaimed.

"If anything bad happens tonight, I just want you to know that I love you," he confessed his face full of worriedness and my heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too," I replied and opened the door running to the vault.

Deaton was there unconscious. This isn't good at all, he cannot die. We ran toward him at the same time but we were pushed on the ground. I groaned in pain and looked at the floor to see mountain ash sprawled around Deaton. Scott got up and walked towards Deaton again.

"Scott don't do it," I said because I knew exactly what he was going to do and it's close to impossible.

He didn't listen to me and lifted his hands pushing the force field creating a bold purple glare. He opened his eyes while trying to push through the shield and I covered my mouth in shock. His normal yellow eyes were bright red, like mine when I fully phase. He's a true Alpha.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
